Hermione the assassin
by crazyowl035
Summary: Hermione's past is catching up to her. Is it time to reveal who she really is, who she used to be? Will she help defeat voldemort with her skills? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or the idea of the red room. Please enjoy the story and don't be afraid to give criticism just make it constructive. No hate, please.** **Now on with the** **story...**

Prologue

It is now her sixth year at Hogwarts and the war with Voldemort is beginning to heat up with attacks pretty much every week. The Gryffindor princess however, has other things on her mind. Even in sleep, her past is catching up to her as afterall no one can run from the past forever.


	2. chapter 1

**Still, don't own Harry Potter or the idea of the red room.**

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat panting for breath. She was still reeling from her nightmare. Oh, how she wished it was only a nightmare, but no it was a memory. A collection of memories that she would rather forget.

She got out of her bed and with her wand in hand, snuck past the other sleeping girls in the sixth year girls Gryffindor dormitory, into the bathroom.

Hermione decides to go for a bath to relax her tense muscles. She runs the water and climbs in letting the hot water turn her skin a delicate shade of pink. She takes a breath and plunges beneath the water. The memory hits her suddenly...

Hermione was 5 years old but back then she was known as Mia her birth name or Nightshade. She was ordered to punish a 6-year-old girl another assassin in training for showing mercy. 5-year-old _Mia Kurskova (Birth Name) did as she was told taking the already beaten girl and tied her to a chair. Mia chose the torture method of waterboarding using a dirty cloth and a jug of water. Pouring jug after jug full of water over her face. Practically drowning her before stopping 45 minutes later._

Hermione bolted upright from the water and climbed out as if it was filled with piranhas. Standing in front of the full-length mirror Hermione raised her wand with a shaky hand and removed her long-held glamour.

Hermione Granger never existed. She was created through makeup and wigs before magic. Then it was glamour charms. Standing before the mirror where "Hermione Granger" once was, was Mia Kurskova Russian pureblood and the deadly assassin Nightshade...!

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still, don't own, unfortunately.**

Chapter 2

In front of the mirror stood Mia Kurskova. Mia was incredibly different from the plain Jane that was Hermione Granger.

Mia had raven black hair that spiraled into the very epitome of princess girls to just before midback. Whereas Hermione had her bushy brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders and yes it had settled but it was still a massive difficulty to handle.

Hermione had boring brown eyes while Mia had an electric shade of blue entwined with shades of light purple that entranced you.

Hermione had tanned skin which was by no means flawless but Mia had flawless skin with skin so pale she wasn't sure what was whiter, her skin or snow?

Mia also had a to die for figure. The hourglass figure all women crave to have and curves in all the right places.

In short Mia Kurskova could make any women burn with jealousy and any man have to readjust his pants. Hermione however, went unnoticed for her beauty she could be in the background while Ron and Harry got the praise allowing her to be underestimated and a way to disappear.

She used to use her beauty on missions and once again is pulled into a memory of her past.

 _Nightshade was assigned to get a foreign diplomat to talk about his country's military. She found the American man at the formal occasion and remembering she was only 9 at the time decided her best play._

 _Mia walked up to him and said in her cutest, scared voice, "Excuse me, have you seen my mummy?"_

 _This diplomat was a known pervert to the Russians so this worked an absolute charm as under the pretense of taking her to the reception of the hotel which was hosting the formal occasion in Moscow when in reality he took her to his room._

 _Now at this point, Mia was ready and knew what she had to do. As soon as he locked the door and began coming towards her she pounced..._

 _Taking him by surprise he fell and she whipped out a knife she'd been hiding under her dress. She roughly questioned him for half an hour, he sang like a canary under her threats, particularly one pertaining to a certain part of the male anatomy. Mia got all the information needed and slit his throat._

 _She got up leaving his body on the floor and left the room, then the building heading to the red room to deliver the information._

She snapped out of the flashback and with shaking hands reapplied the glamour of Hermione Granger before leaving the bathroom.

She tip-toed back past the other sleeping inhabitants of the room before crawling back into her four-poster bed, closing the curtains and replacing the silencing charms.

Hermione laid back thinking she wouldn't fall back asleep but against these thoughts her mind relaxed, her eyes closed and she drifted back off to sleep.

 **Just in case anyone is confused I will refer to Hermione as Mia when the glamour is off or she is reliving a memory but when she looks like Hermione Granger I will refer to her as Hermione.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Still, don't own.**

 **Sorry for not updating recently, I am back to school soon so may struggle to update but I will try to update at least once a week.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the night was peaceful for Hermione with no nightmares. In fact, she was in such a deep sleep she slept through her alarm which as an assassin she has never done for fear of repercussions.

 _2-year-old Mia had slept through the wake-up call in the Red Room. She was dragged to a dark room. It looked cold, uninviting like a dungeon._

 _Then she noticed the chains. She was dragged towards them and her arms were locked into the shackles so she was hanging from the ceiling. Now as a 2 year she was nowhere near touching the floor so rather than the punishment of whipping, which she was first given at 5, she was beaten harshly left with a broken rib, a sprained wrist, and multiple bruises._ _All for missing the alarm._

When she had awoken 10 minutes after her alarm went off she had got up immediately and got dressed. By the time she went down to the common room and met Harry and Ron, she had schooled her features into her bright cheerful smile, when she was anything but, and left for the Great Hall with them by her side.

Entering the Great Hall the trio of friends sat down to have breakfast. Hermione became lost in thought about why she was having more trouble with holding back her memories of the past that she did not notice the Great Hall filling or the mail owls swooping in till her owl with the daily prophet landed in front of her.

She quickly paid the owl and retrieved her copy of the daily prophet. What she saw on the cover nearly made her gasp in shock...


	5. chapter 4

**Still, don't own Harry Potter or the Red Room.**

Chapter 4

The front cover of the daily prophet showed something that nearly made Hermione gasp in shock.

At that point, Ron looked over her shoulder at the daily prophet and swore in shock, "Bloody hell!"

This caused Harry to look and together all 3 read the article.

 ** _Mystery attack, missing child_**

 ** _Last night the home of the Thomas family was attacked by someone unknown. This someone has killed the parents of Hogwarts student Dean Thomas a Gryffindor sixth year and his 3-year-old little sister Mary who has not been found._**

 ** _The bodies of Sarah and Daniel Thomas have been found and are badly burnt as a result of the fire that burnt down the house. The body of Mary Thomas has not been found leading the Aurors to believe that whoever attacked the family took the child._**

 ** _Now many believe this could be the work of the infamous He who must not be named yet that seems to be untrue there was no dark mark found above the ruins of the Thomas household, which is spotted above all of the attacks perpetrated by Death Eaters._**

 ** _In fact, our inside scoop tells us the only thing found was a small piece of paper with the words "красная komhata" on it. No one knows what it means._** ** _Keep an eye out for the child._**

Then there were pictures of the house, the family and Mary alternating on the magic newspaper.

The house was just a burnt out shell it looked dark and ghostly in the lighting of the photograph. With a few of the burnt walls trying to reach and support the cinders that lay either still attached or on the floor.

The photo of Mary, however, showed a happy 3-year-old girl with black hair to just past the base of her neck with brown eyes and skin the colour of cocoa beans. She had brown eyes that shone with innocence.

At this point Hermione was practically frozen in shock, she knows what those words mean, she knows where Mary will end up.

красная komhata the Red Room...


	6. Chapter 5

**I am incredibly sorry for the delay. Still, don't own.**

Chapter 5

The Red Room...

The place of Hermione's nightmares. A place where innocence was removed and darkness added.

Hermione just sat in shock. How had this happened? Dean's little sister has been taken by the exact place she ran from, the place where she became what she is.

What's worse is that she is the only one who knows.

She remembers when she was first taken, the night she became what she was.

 _Mia was 2-years-old and tucked up in her crib fast asleep. Her mother and father, a pair of Russian purebloods, sat downstairs relaxing after a long day when there was a crash against the door. There was another. And another before **CRASH!** The door to the Kursakov manor came crashing in. _

_Men and woman stormed in like a speeding bullet. Only about 4 in total, not very many but they had the element of surprise on their side, as they jumped the pureblood couple. In less than 5 minutes the 2 adults were tied up._

 _Unfortunately, the commotion woke up the sleeping toddler who came stumbling quietly down the stairs to see what was going on. What Mia saw after spotting this was scarring but Mia got over it as she grew slightly older and saw worse things._ _The little girl spoke softly but in the silence that had fallen over the manor, it was like she had yelled. "Mama." The previously sleeping child was then grabbed by one of the people in the room, she can't remember whether they were male or female. but she does remember the strength it which they gripped her._

 _They held her strong enough to leave bruises on her arms and forced her to watch. Watch as two of the intruders aimed, what she later learned were guns, at her parents. There was a short bang following the release of the trigger and blood splattered on the wall as her parents moved no more. Mia remembers struggling against her holder as she cried for her mother and father, screaming "Mama" and "Папа." But that night Mia Kurskova was dragged away to her new "home."_

"Hey, Hermione you ok?" Harry asked as he looked at her in concern.

Hermione looked over at him, "What, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure," Ron asked even though most of his attention was slowly starting to drift to food, "You just went really quiet."

Hermione thought quickly of a lie she could use when she spotted Dean down the table staring at the paper in shock. "Just feeling sorry for Dean." Subtlely nodding her head towards Dean who still hadn't moved, causing Harry and Ron to look down towards him as well. Their faces fell even further as they realised he must be distraught for his parents' death and worried for his little sister. It was as they were looking at Dean that Hermione noticed other people starting to look over at him as well. Now Hermione was a trained assassin, not that anyone but herself knew that, and she noticed the tenseness in Dean's muscles. The signs he needed something to release his anger on before he hurt someone else or himself.

At this Hermione slowly rose from her seat and while keeping her eyes on Dean slowly walked up to the head table. Towards her head of house Professor McGonagall who was looking quite shellshocked herself after reading the horrifying news in the Daily Prophet. "Professor," Hermione spoke softly to her teacher, "Can Dean and I have permission to miss classes today? I believe it would be beneficial with the news delivered."

"Yes, I agree." Professor McGonagall spoke to the sixth year Gryffindor feeling her own heartbreaking, as she feels like every Gryffindor is her own little cub. So with that Hermione walked swiftly back down the Great Hall towards where Dean sat, who still hadn't moved yet at the same time no one had made any move towards him.

When Hermione reached him the whole Hall had noticed but Dean and the occupants seemed to be holding their breath. "Come on Dean," Hermione spoke softly to the emotional sixth year, "Let's go!" At this point, Hermione held out her hand towards him, Dean looked up at Hermione in shock. There was no other word for it. So still shaking he reached up his hand to take hers and Hermione took him out of the hall.

"Where are we going?" Dean's voice shook as Hermione took him up the stairs.

"Room of requirement" Hermione answered quite softly.

Dean's voice quavered as he asked, "Why?" Hermione could easily hear the rage in his voice.

"To allow you to release some of your rage. It will help, trust me." Hermione answered Dean was quiet after that.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall people were speaking with their friends over the news about Dean's sister and parents. Dumbledore stood up then and said, "Silence!" Everyone was quiet instantly. "Leave Mr. Thomas be," at this Dumbledore gave a significant look at the Slytherins, who were sharing significant smug looks between them, "Now get to class."

Everyone slowly walked off still talking with their friends.

Harry and Ron though only had one thought between them.

 _Where was Hermione taking Dean?_

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the wall, that became a door. Hermione slowly opened the door and led Dean inside. The room was just perfect for what she needed for Dean. It was...


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I forgot to say but Папа means dad. Still don't own annoyingly. I am incredibly sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 6

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Hermione paced back and forth in front of the wall, that became a door. Hermione slowly opened the door and led Dean inside. The room was just perfect for what she needed for Dean. It was...**_

filled with punching bags, boxing gloves, basically everything needed to release some rage. It was exactly what was needed for Dean you could see he was angry with the way he held himself physically, the look in his eyes showing that he was filled with rage. He was trembling in his attempt to reign it in. However, Hermione was also angry, but she just hid it better. The place of her nightmares, the place that she thought she escaped from took a girl from England. She thought she was far enough away to be out of their grasp. She thought this place was safe. A sanctuary, but no, the place she ran from kidnapped a young girl, Mary Thomas, the same as they did in Russia.

Dean gasped when he entered the room after her. "Either wrap your knuckles or put some gloves on." Hermione's voice softly ordered him. He went and slipped on some boxing gloves before heading over to a punching bag and starting to release some of his pent-up rage. Soon the only sound you could hear was the collision of his fist on the punching bag. At this Hermione went over and wrapped her knuckles before heading over to another bag and hitting it. To her it felt like each hit on the bag was her hitting one of her problems or a name she had been called.

 **Punch**

The Red Room

 **Punch**

Missing girl

 **Punch**

Voldemort

 **Punch**

Death Eaters

 **Punch**

Монстр (Monster)

 **Punch**

Убийца (Killer)

 **Punch**

Every person she killed

 **Punch Punch Punch Punch**

The sound of crying broke her out of her thoughts. She swiftly turned around to see Dean sitting with his head in his hands crying. Hermione slowly approached him and sat down next to him. Before Dean looked across at her with his blotchy tear stained face causing Hermione to open her arms and for Dean to gladly accept the hug and cry into Hermione's shoulder. This being completely out of character for Dean as he is usually very strong but Hermione knew he needed the comfort. His parents are dead and his sister is missing. This is the sort of comfort she wanted after being taken to the Red Room but never got.

* * *

 _The 2-year-old Mia lay crying for her parents in the cold metal room they said was hers. She soon cried herself to sleep._

 _The next morning she awoke and begun crying anew for her parents at this point one of the Red Room trainers came in slapped her and said,"Прекрати плакать сука, эмоции делают тебя слабым." (Stop crying, the emotion makes you weak.) That was the lightest punishment Mia ever got and the easiest day._

* * *

Outside the room of requirement classes continued, however, students and teachers were not focusing. Some of the students were worried that something had happened to Dean or Hermione because they hadn't been seen since breakfast that morning. Others were concerned for Mary Thomas who was missing. The teachers were anxious as Mary wasn't taken by the Death Eaters they had no way of knowing if Mary would be found and they didn't know how to assist/comfort Dean because it was his little sister that was missing. It was particularly distressing for Professor McGonagall who saw Dean as one of her little lion cubs.

Before anyone realised it was lunch and the topic of conversation was exactly what it had been at breakfast. The conversations throughout the hall were about the kidnapping of Mary Thomas or about Dean and Hermione. Some were concerned that whoever had taken Mary and killed Dean's parents had gotten Dean and Hermione. Others were concerned that something had happened to Hermione considering how angry Dean was and certain other people (Draco Malfoy) were hoping that was what happened as they didn't like her.

Before long students and teachers were back off to lessons for the afternoon, but everybody's minds were preoccupied with thoughts of Mary Thomas, Dean Thomas, and Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione sat by Dean for a while just sitting and holding him as he cried. As Dean cried for his parents, his sister releasing his pent-up emotions exhausting himself. He fell asleep in Hermione's arms. At this point, Hermione simply sat and held him until she felt that he had fallen asleep so simply thinking of what she wanted a bed appeared in the corner of the room. Then if anyone was there it would have surprised them Hermione lifted Dean up and tucked him into the bed. Hermione knows that she is stronger than a 16-year-old girl should be, she knows how and why.

* * *

 _8-year-old Mia is fighting 12 other girls all at once, none of them was allowed weapons or mercy. Mia Catches one of her opponents off guard and twists the neck, there is a satisfying crack and the other girl falls dead to the floor. This continues with each of the other 12 girls dying at the raven-haired 8-year-olds hands. Soon Mia Kurskova is the only girl standing._

 _"Взять ее"(Take her) said a man standing in the room watching the carnage that just occurred. Mia was grabbed and taken out of the room then strapped down to a table. They then injected Mia with a serum. It hurt as it burned through her veins but she couldn't show her pain. She learnt that the serum made her stronger, faster and caused her to heal faster._

* * *

A few hours passed where Hermione started with the punching bags again before moving on to fighting dummies that were charmed to fight back all while watching over Dean as he slept. He fell asleep around lunch but he started moving around on the bed about half an hour before dinner. Hermione slowly walked over to Dean and gently shook his shoulder to which he awoke.

"Dean," Hermione spoke softly to him, "Go, have a shower."

Dean got up from the bed but before he reached the shower turned towards Hermione and said, "Do you think I'll ever see Mary again?"

Hermione's heart clenched at the thought, she knew no matter how scared she was of the Red Room she had to return. She knew she had to get Mary Thomas back home, back to her brother. Looking Dean in the eye Hermione said with so much conviction that you just had to believe her, "Dean, I swear to you I will make sure your sister gets home." Dean gives her a thankful look for the reassurance but doesn't know if what he so dearly wants will happen, so turns and walks to the shower. Hermione then gets up from the bed and heads to have a shower of her own while in her head planning how she is going to get Mary back. She may be a ruthless assassin but she still has a heart... somewhere.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the huge delay. I have been really busy, I will try to update as often as possible. Still, don't own anything but the storyline.**

Chapter 7

Hermione came out of the shower with a plan firmly settled in her mind. She didn't care how risky it was but she knew she had to get Mary Thomas back. She didn't want such an innocent girl to be corrupted by such darkness. Hermione got dressed and made her way out to meet Dean. She knew there would be questions, her and Dean had been missing all day, but Dean couldn't stay cooped up forever so they were going to get dinner in the Great Hall. Afterwards, there would be a meeting of the Order, after the trios fifth year they were permitted to join as the adults felt they had a right to know what was going on, where they would discuss Mary's kidnapping after that well Hermione had become quite good at sneaking out of places, she would get out of the country and hopefully meet an informant in Moscow, if the entire plan didn't fall apart.

She left the small room that the room of requirement had created dressed and saw Dean. She said to him, "Come on we're going to dinner in the Great Hall." Hermione saw the look of hesitation on Dean's face, " You can't hide in here forever." So reluctantly Dean followed Hermione out of the room.

Harry and Ron and the rest of the school were all at dinner. No one had seen Dean or Hermione since that morning. Then the door opened and it went quiet, as through the door came Hermione and Dean. They paid no attention to the silence that occurred because of their entrance, they just went ahead and sat at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the meal was fairly normal though people still seemed unsure of how to treat Dean and the fact that Hermione sat next to him rather than by Harry and Ron.

Dinner finished quickly and the sixth year Gryffindors returned to the tower, where Dean went to his dorm to go to sleep. Slowly others drifted away to go to their dorm rooms except for the trio who left the common room at 9 and went to McGonagall's office. So that they could be flooed to the Order headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was silent the entire time.

Mary's disappearance and Dean's parent's murder was the first thing discussed by the Order of the Phoenix that night. There wasn't much to be said. Snape confirmed that it wasn't death eaters so not much could be done but keep an eye out for the little girl and to keep an eye on Dean. After this Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and addressed where she was with Dean all day. Her simple answer was, "Room of Requirement." She wouldn't tell them anything else, in fact, she barely spoke the entire meeting as after this they began discussing Voldemort's next move and then the members at Hogwarts returned.

The trio entered the common room and after noticing that it was empty. Hermione whipped around to face Harry and Ron and looked at them like it was the last time she would. "Promise me you'll look out for Dean," she said.

The boys exchanged confused looks but Hermione said to them again, "Promise me!"

"We promise!" they said at the same time.

Her answer was a whispered, "Thank you." Then she left to her dorm.

The boys again looked at each other confused but went to bed anyway. Harry ignoring the strange feeling he was experiencing.

Hermione sat. She was still. The other girls were asleep, it was midnight. She should be too.

Finally, she moved. Hermione picked up a bag, a bag she had packed all the time. Her Go-bag. It was filled with clothes, money, necessities and weapons. Now for most people weapons aren't a normal thing to carry. But, Hermione, no Mia was well used to carrying even around school she had at least 5 weapons on her.

She made no sound as she left the dorm. She had sworn to Dean that she would bring Mary home, that is what she would do.

Slipping out of Hogwarts and past the aurors was easy. Years of hiding in the shadows worked well, it was helped by the black catsuit she wore. The catsuit had a flower done in silver on her left arm, it was her mission suit designed to grow as she grew.

Hermione left to retrieve Mary, even if it was the last thing she did.

The sun awoke the boys the next morning. Dean still mourning went down the stairs with Seamus attempting to comfort him. Neville following behind.

Harry and Ron were dragging themselves down the stairs, Ron moaning about food. In the red and gold common room, the boys waited and waited. Hermione never came down. Deciding that she was probably already in the Great Hall the boys went down.

They didn't see her when they got down there. "She's probably in the library," Ron said while reaching across the table to grab some food.

Shrugging, Harry thought he is probably right, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his gut.

Classes passed and still no sight of Hermione. It was dinner now and the boys hadn't seen Hermione all day.

Going up to the girls, Harry asked Lavender if she had seen Hermione.

"Sorry, Harry," Lavender answered, "I haven't seen her all day, her bed didn't look like it was slept in last night."

Asking round Harry got similar answers from all the girls. Sharing a look with Ron the boys walked up to the staff table, the worry clearly seen on their faces.

"What is it boys?" Dumbledore asked the concern seen in his eyes at the looks on the boys' faces. McGonagall and the rest of the staff were also paying attention.

"Sir, Hermione's missing!"


End file.
